Last Waltz: Living Sea
by Deltahalo241
Summary: Based around the ending to the Last Waltz anime, a somewhat happy ending. Warning Yuri femmslash f/f. One-shot, mentions of assualt and rape.


Last Waltz Alternate Ending.

Characters: Yuuki Mochizuki, Hinako Hino, Yoshiyuki Tada, Shinichirou Hatsushiba – Good Guys

Tetsuhiro Mizobe, Naoya Koga – Bad Guys

Cynthia Saguritto, Maya Kenjou, Miyaka Karasuma – Supporting Characters

Plot Synopsis: Just before Yuuki, Hinako, Yoshiyuki and Shinchirou are caught at the end, rescue arrives and the students are subdued and taken off the island. All the victims and Good Guys are scarred for life but know they can get through this together. Yuuki and Hinako grow feelings for each other and all the other women remain terrified of men apart from Yoshi and Shinichi who helped them.

**Based on the end to the Anime series**

Yuuki, Hinako, Yoshiyuki and Shinichi had been dragged up to the top of the cliff facing out over the water. It was early afternoon and the sun was high in the sky, they could see nothing but see around for miles. Yuuki knew that this was the end for them; there was simply nothing they could do, soon they would end up like Cynthia, Kenjou and Miyaki-sensei. Forced to _relieve _these monsters stress. Yuuki shuddered just thinking about it. These were no longer her classmates but rather creatures consumed by lust. If she had the means she would not hesitate to kill them all then and there, but then what would that make her in comparison? They may be creatures but doing that would surely turn her into a monster. She turned to look at Hinako.

"I'm sorry" Yuuki said remorse evident in her voice. She couldn't help but think about the time when they hadn't been able to protect her, when she had been caught by those things that insisted that they were human and had those things done to her. And now she had failed to protect her again. Not just Hinako buy Yoshiyuki and Shinichi as well.

"It's ok" responded Hinako "you tried your best and you were able to protect us for a lot longer than if we had tried to protect only ourselves" Hinako wasn't lying, she was truly grateful for the help and support that Yuuki had provided for her since this had all begun.

A small, sad smile graced Yuuki's lips "Yeah" she said "Thanks Hinako" she turned her head and looked out to sea once more, suddenly her eyes widened "Look!" she shouted to everyone present, she pointed out to sea and towards rising smoke in the distance "A ship, we can get off this island!" she said.

She quickly ran up to Naoya "Do you have any flares or smoke grenades?" she asked hurriedly hoping to signal the ship before she lost the chance.

"Sure I do, I'm the president of the Survival games club" he spoke, his voice laced with hatred "but why would I give them to you?"

Yuuki grumbled angrily before kicking Naoya in the crotch and grabbing a handful of things from his combat vest. She then ran to the edge of the cliff and locked at what she had.

One paint grenade, use-less. One paint ball gun refill, also use-less. Two BB gun refills, use-less again. And finally a red smoke grenade.

'_It'll have to do'_ she thought as she pulled the pin on the grenade and held it high in the air; ignoring the burning sensation coming from the heat of the grenade.

"Look" called out Hinako "its changing course! We're saved!" she was now cheering as loudly as possible.

Pretty soon the ship was anchored near the cliff edge while the kids were transported to it via boats closer to the shore. Yuuki, Hinako, Kenjou, Cynthia, Miyaki-sensei, Yoshiyuki and Shinichi were the first people evacuated. Kenjou, Cynthia, Miyaki-sensei and Hinako were looked at by a doctor on board the ship and while Hinako was able to leave a day or so after admittance, the others had to stay for a while longer to treat the injuries they had received and to cure any illnesses they may have caught. The boys were all thrown into the brig of the ship and were forced to carry out chores around the lower decks in order to at least try to work off some of the bad karma they had accumulated. The kids themselves were in no hurry to rebel as all the staff of the ship were armed so that they could defend themselves in case they came under attack.

Yuuki and Hinako were in the room that they had been given by the crew of the ship. It was on the top deck so they didn't have to worry about running into any of the boys who were working downstairs. They were both sitting on the edge of Hinako's bed looking down at their knees.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you Hinako" said Yuuki as she continued to look at her knees. Guilt had been tearing apart from the inside as she had not been able to protect her precious friend.

"It's ok, I already told you didn't I?" responded Hinako "you tried your best, and it was my fault for wandering off in the first place" Hinako tried to comfort her friend who had broken down shortly after rescue, she couldn't blame her; it had been a traumatic experience for all of them. Slowly Hinako brought Yuuki in for a hug.

Yuuki's crying slowed for a moment "Y...y'know Hinako, you're a really good friend. Most other people would abandon me if I failed them like this" Her sobs caused her to stutter during her sentence and during the whole speech she ended up clinging on to Hinako even more then she had been previously.

"Yuuki...You know that I would never abandon you, you mean far too much to me for me to leave you in the dirt" Hinako said. She slowly raised Yuuki's head and brushed her lips against Yuukis' "You mean so much to me Yuuki and if I lost you, I don't know what I would do"

"But...what about Yoshiyuki?" asked Yuuki, concerned that her friend had forgotten about her previous love interest.

"I still like him but after what happened, I just can't see him that way anymore. I know he did nothing wrong but I think that after that ordeal I can no longer go out with men" she explained, a frown spreading across her face "besides, what about you and Shinichi?" inquired Hinako.

Yuuki responded by kissing Hinako again "I think it's the same for me" she confessed as more tears began to fall from her face.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Down in the infirmary Cynthia was up and about, much to the displeasure of the doctors on board the ship. She understood their concern but with everything that had happened she found herself unable to rest, so here she found herself trudging around the infirmary, inspecting every nook and cranny she came across in order to pass the time.

She was still inspecting some equipment when she heard someone stirring behind her; she turned around to see Kenjou opening her eyes and sitting up in her bed. Kenjou tried to sit up further then she already was however Cynthia walked up to her and pushed her back down into her bed.

"Please madam, it isn't good for you to be up at the moment, you need to rest some more" Cynthia spoke in a light tone.

Kenjou looked dazed and confused as she slowly became aware of her surroundings, suddenly Kenjous eyes shot open "Where are we?!" she shouted "Are they here?!" her eyes darted around the room looking for any assailants that may have shown themselves, when she found none she calmed a little however her muscles remained tensed up as if expecting an assault at any moment.

Cynthia wrapped Kenjou in a soothing hug "its ok madam" she said her voice barley a whisper "we were rescued remember, all of the bad people have been taken away" Cynthia compared what she was doing now to comforting a child who thought there was a monster in the closet and surprisingly she didn't mind one bit, in a way it was soothing for her as well.

At these words kenjou started to shake, before she started crying, making up for all the times she had missed back on the island and during that Cynthia just held onto her and whispered calming words into her ear "It's ok madam, it's all over now, it's ok" she spoke, her voice a whisper.

"Cynthia please don't leave me!" Kenjou said as her body shook "Please don't give me back to them" she continued. It was obvious to Cynthia that Kenjou was suffering from paranoia as well as slight Post Traumatic Stress Disorder.

"It's ok madam" Cynthia spoke again "I'm right here, let it all out, I'm right here for you" after a while Kenjou cried herself to sleep and Cynthia was left looking down at her sleeping face. She sighed and looked out the infirmary's window at the sea "Why did such a thing have to happen to us" she wondered. She looked back down at Kenjou who was clinging tightly to her even when asleep "It's Ok madam" she said once more "I'm not going anywhere"


End file.
